En los brazos del Príncipe
by Kumiko Kuran
Summary: Después de la trágica muerte de Emma Cross, Kaien Cross decide enviar a su hija, Yuuki Cross, a la ciudad de Londres a vivir con sus tíos, los cuales tienen dos hijos; Zero e Ichiru Kiryu. Sus tíos deciden comprometerla con Su Alteza Real, Rido Kuran, pero Zero, en contra de ese compromiso, le pide al sobrino del Rey, Kaname Kuran, que acepte a su prima como futura esposa.
1. Capítulo 1 Londres

**En los brazos del Príncipe**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, los demás son inventados por mi. Esta historia es cien por cien Kaname y Yuuki (como todas mis historias)._

 _ **Clasificación:**_ _Fiction Rated T (+9), por futuros capítulos donde aparece lenguaje obsceno, lime y lemon explícito._

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Después de la trágica muerte de Emma Cross, Kaien Cross decide enviar a su hija, Yuuki Cross, a la ciudad de Londres a vivir con sus tíos, los cuales tienen dos hijos; Zero e Ichiru Kiryu. Sus tíos deciden comprometerla con Su Alteza Real, Rido Kuran, para afianzar los lazos con la realeza, pero Zero, para salvar a Yuuki de una vida de desdicha, le pide al sobrino del Rey, Kaname Kuran, que acepte a su prima como futura esposa._

 _Kaname es el único Kuran que queda a parte de su tío, por lo tanto es el próximo heredero a la corona. Él ya tiene dos propuestas de compromiso con dos de las mejores candidatas de la corte, Sara Shirabuki y Ruka Souen. Pero cuando conozca a la joven y radiante Lady Yuuki quedará prendado por su belleza y sus hermosas sonrisas. Aceptando la petición de su amigo, tendrá que conquistar a la bella Dama y evitar que su tío le ponga las garras encima._

 **Capítulo 1. Londres.**

Yuuki revisó por quinta vez su vestido, alisándose la falda con las manos y mirando hacia la ventana del carruaje. Se había despedido de su emotivo padre con un abrazo antes de subirse al carruaje y emprender un largo camino hasta Londres. Suspiró con pesadez, definitivamente aquello iba a ser la aventura de su vida. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana des de que su madre había muerto, y su padre había decidido enviarla con sus tíos, los cuales desconocía que tenía. Sí, Emma le había contado sobre su tía Celia, y sobre lo feliz que estaba de casarse con un adinerado conde de la ciudad, el cual era muy cercano a Su Alteza Real. Pero nadie le dijo que tenía dos hijos de su misma edad ni que viviera en una de las mejores ciudades de Inglaterra.

Ahora, con todo un equipaje, se dirigía hacia Londres, más concretamente a la Mansión Kiryu. Donde sus tíos le esperaban, después de haber recibido una carta de su padre, donde les pedía amablemente que se hicieran cargo de su hija y la prepararan para su debut en sociedad. Para que después ella se comprometiera con un noble adinerado, se casara, tuviera hijos y cumpliera el deseo de su madre de ser feliz y tener una familia. Todo eso lo hacía por ella, para que su madre fuese feliz, por eso había aceptado la decisión de su padre sin rechistar.

Pero los nervios no dejaban de avasallarla. Ella había vivido toda su vida en las tierras de Iversley con sus padres, montando a caballo libremente y comportándose como no lo haría ninguna chica de su edad. Claro que tenía conocimientos de etiqueta, pero su forma de ser no se asemejaba para nada a cómo eran las jóvenes londinenses. Se recostó con cansancio en mullido sillón del carruaje, segura de que, si sus pensamientos seguían por el mismo camino, la cabeza acabaría por explotarle.

OOO

Un pequeño movimiento del carruaje la despertó de su sueño, indicándole que el cochero había parado a los caballos. Pestañeó varias veces y enfocó la vista, deseando que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño, que su madre aun siguiera viva y ella se encontrara por sus tierras cabalgando a Lisie, la hermosa yegua que su madre cabalgó cuando era joven.

Pero no, estaba en un carruaje, con todo el equipaje necesario para vivir en Londres, con sus tíos, con aquellos primos los cuales desconocía, y en una ciudad desconocida para ella que muy seguramente la juzgaría.

El cochero abrió la puerta y ella, con su ayuda, bajó del carruaje. Apretó las manos cerrándolas en puños bajo los guantes de encaje, pasando su mirada por todo el lugar. La mansión era preciosa, decorada con unas columnas blancas, muy seguramente recién reformada y elegantemente decorada. Un camino de piedra que iba directo hacia la puerta principal empezando des de la verja abierta y unos rosales a ambos lados que los sirvientes debían regar todas las mañanas adornaban el camino hasta el lugar.

Dio unos pequeños pasos hasta travesar la verja y se despidió cordialmente del cochero, los sirvientes no tardaron en aparecer llevando su equipaje hasta el interior de la mansión. Divisó cuatro figuras a lo lejos, y agachó la cabeza con timidez.

Una mujer adulta, con los cabellos marrones pulcramente recogidos en un moño y un vestido verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos esmeralda, no tardó en acercársele obviando las normas de etiqueta y plantándole un beso en la mejilla seguidos de un abrazo. _Esta no puede ser mi tía._

-Oh Yuuki, no sabes cuánto lamento la perdida de tu madre, Emma siempre fue como un modelo a seguir para mi, ojala aun siguiera aquí.

Intentó descifrar lo que aquellas palabras ocultaban, pero solo podía captar pena y lastima, y aquel rastro de lágrimas en los ojos verdes enrojecidos solo confirmaban cuan pesar sentía su tía.

-¡Hmp!- El gesto de un hombre mayor las hizo desviar su mirada hasta este, el cual mantenía una pose estoica al lado de su mujer.

-¡Oh! Que desconsiderada, ni siquiera me he presentado, soy Celia, seguro que tu madre te habló de mí, fui hace unos años a visitarte a Iversley cuando aun eras un bebé. Este es Dallas Kiryu, mi marido.

-Encantado de conocerla Señorita Cross.

El Señor Kiryu se le acercó y besó el dorso de su mano. Al estar tan cerca pudo fijarse perfectamente en sus rasgos, sus cabellos eran de un extraño matiz de color blanco y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el violeta y el morado. Portaba un elegante traje negro y azul que resaltaba más sus ojos, aun así de tener una apariencia mayor, se notaba que era apuesto, una de las razones por las que su tía muy seguramente se enamoró de él.

-Y estos son mis hijos- La mujer volvió a hablar señalando a dos jóvenes muy parecidos físicamente. –Ellos son Zero, mi hijo mayor, e Ichiru, el menor.

Yuuki parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. Uno era la copia exacta del otro, era imposible diferenciarlos, tenían el mismo cabello y ojos que su padre, y el rostro fino como su madre, pero aun así eran iguales o más apuestos que el Señor Kiryu.

Una pequeña risita inundó el lugar, causada por su tía la cual contempló con gracia la sorpresa pintada en el rostro de su sobrina.

-Se que son iguales, son gemelos, idénticos físicamente- Contestó con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

El mayor gemelo sonrió con gracia y se acercó a besarle el dorso de la mano, tal como dictaba la etiqueta. Lo mismo hizo el gemelo menor, el cual tenía una sonrisa más abierta y cálida que la reservada de su hermano. Ahora que se fijaba, el menor tenía el cabello un poco más largo que su hermano.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin prima- Contestó el menor Kiryu después de presentarse.

-El placer es mío- Contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Debes de estar agotada por todo el viaje, mi hijo Zero, se encargará de llevarte a tu habitación- El Señor Kiryu se dirigió a ella muy educadamente haciendo una seña a su hijo para que la guiara.

Dio una rápida mirada a su tía la cual la miraba con una sonrisa, antes de encaminarse a la que sería su habitación permanente.


	2. Capítulo 2 Señorita Sayori Wakaba

Toda Lady necesita una institutriz

Alguien que la enseñe a comportarse como toda una dama

Y la cual la acompañe a todas las veladas.

 **Capítulo 2. Señorita Sayori Wakaba.**

Un carruaje se estacionó delante de la mansión de los Kiryu, de este bajó una joven dama, de unos aparentes veinte años. Tenía el cabello corto y pelirrojo y llevaba un vestido verde olivo que acrecentaba sus curvas.

Sus pestañas aletearon, y sus ojos enfocaron el lugar, sin duda, una muy hermosa mansión. Pidió al cochero que dejara su equipaje y se despidió de él después de darle las gracias.

Un sirviente se le acercó cogiendo sus maletas y la condujo hasta dentro de la estancia. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la joven dama contempló con maravilla, el tan bien decorado interior de la mansión.

-Buenas tardes señorita- Un hombre de mediana edad se le acercó. –Soy Alfred, el mayordomo, permítame acompañarla hasta el salón principal.

La joven asintió, y siguió al supuesto mayordomo recorriendo los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar mencionado, sus ojos escrutaron todo el salón, paseando su mirada por las hermosas cortinas de seda e hilos bordados, por el piano majestuosamente colocado en el centro, los cuadros de distintos pintores de la época y los grandes y elegantes sillones colocados justo al lado de la chimenea de mármol blanca.

Prosiguió su inspección por toda la sala hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Desvió su mirada a la derecha para encontrarse con una mujer adulta, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, embutida en un vestido victoriano de color crema.

-Usted debe de ser la institutriz- Habló la Señora Kiryu.

-Así es, ¿usted es Lady Celia Kiryu?- Preguntó con educación a la mujer.

-Por supuesto- Contestó en tono afable con una suave sonrisa. –Venga conmigo por favor, mi sobrina la está esperando en su alcoba.

Y acto seguido ambas mujeres se encaminaron por el mismo pasillo por el que la Señora de la casa había aparecido, una detrás de la otra.

Pararon delante de una puerta cerrada, de madera blanca y robusta. La mujer picó dos veces en la puerta y no entró hasta oír una suave y tierna voz decir "Adelante".

Cuando ambas mujeres entraron se toparon con una joven muchachita sentada sobre una banqueta, revisando los últimos detalles de su cabellos bien acicalado y recogido. La muchacha se levantó para encarar a las damas y los ojos avellana de la dama menor se abrieron en desmesurado asombro.

Le habían dicho que su pupila era joven y hermosa, pero no le habían dicho que fuera extremadamente bella. A su par tenía a una chiquilla de no más de dieciséis años, con los ojos marrones y los cabellos lacios y castaños, que, aun estando recogidos, muy probablemente le llegarían por debajo de la cintura. El vestido azul celeste que la muchacha llevaba, realzaba sus pequeños pechos y mostraba su esbelta cintura, algo exquisito para los hombres. Y sus ojos brillaban de puro fulgor acompañados de una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

-Yuuki, te presento a la Señorita Sayori Wakaba- Habló la mujer. –Ella será tu institutriz de ahora en adelante.

La nombrada se le acercó unos pasos más y sonrió con dulzura.

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita Wakaba- Contestó la joven dama.

-Señorita Wakaba, ella es Lady Yuuki Cross, la hija de mi difunta hermana mayor- Volvió a hablar la Señora Kiryu.

-El placer es mío Lady Cross- E hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

-Yuuki, la Señorita Wakaba te preparará para tu debut en sociedad, el cual será dentro de unos meses, tiempo suficiente para que te aprendas todas las lecciones. – La joven a su par asintió. –Debo marcharme, muchas gracias de nuevo por venir tan rápidamente Señorita Wakaba, espero que su trabajo con mi sobrina de sus frutos.

La nombrada se giró hacia la Señora Kiryu para despedirse y responderle cordialmente.

-No se preocupe, cuando haya terminado Lady Cross será todo un modelo de dama londinense.- Y sonrió con complicidad oyendo como la mujer cerraba puerta.

OOO

Yuuki suspiró, abatida. No le apetecía para nada tener que preparar tan pronto su debut en sociedad, y mucho menos que una desconocida le diera clases de etiqueta y protocolo. Si por ella fuera, esperaría un par de años antes de presentarse ante toda esa muchedumbre de sabandijas y buitres que era la alta sociedad. ¿Había estado alguna vez en un sitio así? Oh, por supuesto que no, pero sus padres le habían hablado de ello; y una persona como Yuuki, a la cual le importaba demasiado lo que dijeran y pensaran de ella, sería como un caramelito en una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Apretó los dientes con amargura, reprochándose mentalmente. Aun no habían empezado y ya se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

-Lady Cross- La voz de la joven que tenía delante la abstrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Si?- Contestó.

-¿Me ha estado escuchando?- Pregunto la institutriz.

-¿Eh? Yo…- Yuuki se sintió desprevenida, ¿cuando había empezado a hablar?- Esto… No, ¿podría repetirlo?- Preguntó con timidez, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

La Señorita Wakaba entrecerró los ojos en una mirada aguda y captó el sentimiento que la joven Lady emitía en aquellos ojos apagados. Sonrió con perspicacia, era obvio que aquella chiquilla no sabía nada de modales y protocolo, tan solo lo básico, y ella tenía la sensación de que la joven muchacha estaba haciendo todo aquello por su tía, porque la ilusión de presentarse en sociedad que muchas jóvenes tenían ella no la poseía.

 _Con que, a ti tampoco te gustan ese atajo de nobles pretenciosos…_

Quizás la imagen de una niña presuntuosa y refinada que se había proyectado en su mente durante todo el trayecto en carruaje estaba equivocada. Aquella joven era noble por naturaleza, aquello era irrefutable, y esa belleza innata y esas sonrisas como los soles eran algo que jugaría a su favor, así que solo tenía que encontrar la chispa que avivara el fuego de su corazón, y la hiciera sonreír con total libertad aun estando en el corsé que suponía ser de un título nobiliario tan elevado.

Sonrió con dulzura, mostrando parte de sus sentimientos y comprensión hacia aquella chiquilla en su mirada.

-Por favor Lady Cross, siéntase libre de tutearme siempre que lo desee- Contestó la institutriz.

Yuuki la miró sorprendida, aquella mujer parecía tan sincera y cercana, aun a pesar de parecer tan joven, irradiaba una familiaridad que había estado necesitando des de que llegó a la mansión Kiryu. Sonrió enternecida, quizás después de todo su institutriz no sería una total desconocida.

-En ese caso me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo- Contestó.

Sayori asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me parece bien Yuuki.


	3. Capítulo 3 Príncipe Kaname Kuran

_**N/A:**_ _Aquí lo tenéis, lo que habías estado esperando, redoble de tambores por favor… ¡En este capítulo se muestra a nuestro: increíble, misterioso, pasional y enigmático personaje favorito! ¿Quien más sino puede ser que nuestro adorado Kaname Kuran?_

 _Este capítulo me costó más escribirlo porque sinceramente, no hay quien se imagine a Rido haciendo semejantes cosas, y tampoco es que quisiera que Kaname se acostara con otra mujer que no fuese Yuuki. También mencionar que es imposible concordar a ciertos personajes de Vampire Knight con esta historia ya que hay ciertos de ellos (Touga Yagari por ejemplo), que no pintan nada. Pero no os preocupéis, que los chicos de la clase nocturna al completito van a estar presentes en mi historia, aun si no son personajes principales, lo serán de secundarios y en todo caso ayudarán a nuestra hermosa parejita de purasangres (en mi historia son humanos), a reunirse._

Es y será necesario un rey que tome las decisiones y establezca una serie de mandatos.

Pero si ese rey incumple sus propias normas y escoge el bando de la tiranía

Quizás sea el momento, de escoger a alguien más apto para ese cargo.

Y quien mejor que alguien del mismo linaje que esté preparado para esa responsabilidad.

 **Capítulo 3. Príncipe Kaname Kuran.**

La agarró de la cintura y dio una fuerte estocada, entrando y saliendo de ella con fervor, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en el daño que pudiera hacerle estar penetrándola con tanta rudeza y brutalidad. El grácil cuerpo femenino se movía en un rápido vaivén mientras el hombre que la sostenía aumentaba sus embestidas.

En aquella posición, la mujer quedaba a merced del ser que la agarraba fuertemente del cabello. El bicolor acarició su espalda, rasgándola con las uñas. Y una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios.

Gritos y gemidos de dolor mezclados con potente excitación se podían escuchar por la gran alcoba que presidia Su Alteza Real. La mujer, boca abajo sobre su cama, jadeaba descontrolada.

-¡Ahhh!- Otro grito de satisfacción resonó.

El choque entre dos cuerpos, el sudor en sus frentes, los gritos de deseo, la sensación de placer más excitante. Todo aquello no cesaba, y aumentaba con cada estocada que el hombre le daba a la mujer.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon el torso masculino, invitándole a hacerle aquello que le estaba haciendo a su compañera, a ella también. El la acercó, continuando las fuertes y dolorosas embestidas con la otra mujer, y devoró con lujuria la boca de su compañera, lamiendo y succionando, bajando hasta la extensa piel morena de su cuello y clavando sus uñas en las nalgas de su trasero.

-¡AHHH!

Su grito, grave y varonil, anunció que había llegado al cenit, corriéndose y eyaculando dentro de la vagina de la mujer. Se separó de ella, permitiéndole descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Y se abalanzó sobre la otra muchacha, devorando nuevamente sus labios y apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

La mirada del más lúgubre y ardiente deseo se leía en sus ojos, y antes de que la joven pudiera preverlo y prepararse, el rey atacó sus senos, acariciándolos con fuerza, velocidad y presteza, mientras se metía el derecho en su boca.

La sentó en su cama, esta vez boca arriba. Abriéndole las piernas y metiendo y extrayendo dos dedos en su intimidad en un rápido vaivén, humedeciéndola considerablemente para entrar en ella con brutalidad sin que gimiera de asfixiante dolor.

La tumbó, y mientras escuchaba sus gemidos convirtiéndose en gritos de gran pasión y lujuria, se introdujo en ella, con la misma fuerza que anteriormente y agarrándose a las sábanas de seda para empezar el rápido y potente vaivén.

No paró, no cesó, aumentó el ritmo con fuerza, embistiéndola con energía, con aquella misma sonrisa infernal surcando sus labios y los ojos nublados de placer, puro e inmenso placer.

Gritó. Gritó lleno de gozo al verse de nuevo en aquel punto de culminación, llenando a la mujer con su semen.

Se separó de ella y la miró, al cabo de unos segundo al fin pudo regular su respiración, y las dos mujeres que se encontraban minutos antes tendidas sobre su cama, cogieron sus ropas y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sonrió con arrogancia, Asato Ichijou no mentía, le había conseguido a las mejores putas del país hasta ahora.

Caminó desnudo hasta el guardarropa, sacando un atuendo de gala, junto con todos los accesorios necesarios de un color oscuro, parecido al vino. Del armario sacó su ropa interior y lo depositó todo sobre su cama. Acto seguido se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación que daba al cuarto de baño y entró, dispuesto a quitarse el sudor del cuerpo y a lavarse para aquella noche.

Después de todo, un rey tenía que estar presentable.

OOO

Kaname depositó el libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo en la estantería de madera oscura. Con ayuda del dedo índice fue paseando su mirada por los demás libros, buscando alguno que pudiera entretenerle.

Desvió su vista hacia la puerta abierta de la biblioteca, al escuchar voces de mujeres a la lejanía. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando las dos muchachas que antes habían estado satisfaciendo a su tío se pararon delante de la puerta, solo les dirigió una rápida mirada y tomó otro libro de economías.

Caminó con pasos elegantes hasta la otra punta de la sala, sentándose en el mullido sillón con cojines, cruzó las piernas y abrió el libro por el primer capítulo.

Las dos mujeres, paradas bajo el marco de la puerta, se le acercaron con suavidad, desvió la mirada del libro durante un segundo para mirar a las dos muchachas que se le acercaban, reconoció a una rubia de caderas y pechos amplios, la cual ya había sido "usada" por su tío en ocasiones anteriores, pero la pelirroja de al lado no la conocía de nada. _Será otra del nuevo repertorio que Asato Ichijou le ha traído a mi tío._

Volvió su vista al libro, el cual hablaba sobre una escena de política realmente interesante, pasó una página, ensimismado en la lectura de nuevo.

Entonces sintió una mano recorrer su muslo.

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, levantando la mirada borgoña para toparse con unos ojos marrones. Aquella nueva cortesana le estaba acariciando el muslo, paseando su mano muy provocadoramente por su pierna.

Gruñó. Un sonido gutural de advertencia que al parecer las cortesanas no comprendieron, porque la pelirroja le quitó el libro de las manos y se colocó sobre sus piernas. La rubia caminó zalamera hasta acercarse donde su compañera estaba situada.

Sin embargo no causaron el efecto deseado en el príncipe.

Kaname las miró con odio, en un movimiento diestro y preciso se quitó a la cortesana de encima, levantándose del sillón y tirándolas a ambas al suelo.

-Marchaos, ¡Ahora!- Gritó.

Si pensaban que él era como su tío estaban muy equivocadas, para empezar el no caía ante los encantos de una dama y mucho menos unas mujeres como aquellas, por no decir que ni loco iba a meterse en el mismo lío donde minutos antes se había metido su tío.

Las mujeres lo miraron aterradas, se levantaron como pudieron y se marcharon corriendo de la biblioteca, pero antes de que pudieran preverlo, Kaname aferró con fuerza a la pelirroja de la muñeca, apretándosela fuertemente.

-Ni se os ocurra volver a entrar en esta sala, me da igual quien este, tenéis prohibido acercaros al ala sur y este del palacio. ¿Entendido?- Contestó.

La pelirroja asintió presa del miedo aterrador que desprendían aquellos ojos borgoña, y se marchó todo lo rápido que le permitieran correr sus pies desnudos junto con su compañera.

Kaname soltó la respiración que llevaba contenida y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos. Odiaba que la gente le temiera, pero era la única forma de que le escucharan. Su tío, Rido Kuran, era un lujurioso que solo buscaba el placer en la guerra y el sexo. Y como las batallas habían cesado, estaba claro que se decantaría por la segunda opción.

Él ya había abandonado su adolescencia, la cual cosa significaba que ya no sentía tantas ganas de satisfacer sus necesidades primarias.

Apretó los dientes con furia, su tío le creía un inepto, una marioneta que podía mover a su antojo, sonrió con sorna, que equivocado estaba. Kaname se había esforzado por sobrevivir en un lugar que se había vuelto desconocido para él después de la muerte de sus padres. Su padre, Haruuka Kuran, había sido el verdadero rey de Inglaterra.

Aun mantenía recuerdos de su infancia; recuerdos de su cariñosa madre, cuando le abrazaba y le contaba algún cuento, y recuerdos de su padre, que, a pesar de ser el rey, siempre tuvo tiempo para él, tiempo para enseñarle y prepararle para cuando él le relevara en el cargo.

El consejo aseveró el suicidio de los reyes como excusa a la muerte repentina de sus padres. Pero Kaname sabía la verdad.

Se decía que Juuri estuvo enamorada de Haruuka des de que eran niños. Y cuando Rido le propuso matrimonio a Juuri esta lo rechazó por su hermano. Haruuka era inteligente, y un buen rey, así que se convirtió en Su Alteza Real cuando se casó con Juuri. Rido no pudo aceptar que su hermano menor se convirtiera en el rey robándole lo que por nacimiento le pertenecía. Así que el consejo se puso de parte del príncipe e hizo oídos sordos y ojos ciegos cuando el rey y la reina murieron. _Juuri_. Ella no debería haber muerto, Rido quería mantenerla, desposarla y darle hijos. Pero las cosas se torcieron, Rido quería deshacerse de un posible rival como lo era Kaname, porque como legítimo heredero él cuando creciera, podría arrebatarle el trono. Pero Juuri se interpuso, no iba a permitir que su hijo muriera, el fruto del amor que habían tenido Haruuka y Juuri debía perdurar. Así que en un último suspiro, cuando la vida se le era arrebatada, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo pequeño, acunándolo en sus brazos y protegiéndole, mintió a Rido, haciéndole creer que su hijo no sabía nada, que a su corta edad no era una amenaza, y Rido en su ignorancia, la creyó.

Sus padres creían en él, lo habían preparado para la corona, tenían fe, y Kaname no iba a decepcionarlos, aquel maldito consejo de ministros del rey no se interpondrían en su misión, si no podía dar venganza a sus padres, se encargaría de preservar el reino por el que su familia tanto luchó.


	4. Capítulo 4 Presentación en Sociedad

_Kaname: Querid s seguidor s, vengo en nombre de Kumiko ya que ella se encuentra enferma y solo ha podido escribir el capítulo dejándome a mí a cargo de decir lo que ella quería expresar. Para empezar quiere agradeceros su apoyo y espera que sigan siendo así de ambles n.n. Espera que disfruten del capítulo y… O.o, Esto no voy a decirlo…_

 _Yuuki: Tienes que hacerlo, te lo ha pedido._

 _Kaname: ¿Y si lo haces tu mi amor? n.n_

 _Yuuki: Nope, te toca a ti._

 _Kaname: Vaya esposa que tengo…_

 _Yuuki: ¿Que dices?_

 _Kaname: ¡Nada! n.n_

 _Yuuki: C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A._

 _Kaname: Según ella; se ha tenido que matar para lograr que el capítulo quedara coherente, además de que últimamente esta de muy mal humor así que va a… ¿De verdad que tengo que decir esto?_

 _Yuuki: ¡Vamos dilo!_

 _Kaname: Nuestra queridísima escritora tiene una idea bastante… morbosa en la cabeza y va a dejaros con las ganas hasta los próximos capítulos ya que se encuentra muy atareada con los exámenes. Textualmente: No os preocupéis que Kaname y Yuuki tendrán el lemon en algún momento de la historia, eso sí, pienso dejar casta a Yuuki hasta el matrimonio, pero las perversidades que guardo en mi mente tranquil s que serán sacadas a flote, sobretodo un muy pervertido y morboso Kaname que va a querer hacerle de todo a Yuuki, ya podéis haceros una idea con lo que habréis visto en el capítulo._

 _Yuuki: O.o_

 _Kaname: n.n, quiero mucho a esta autora._

 _Yuuki: *toda roja* E-Em. ¿Y s-si m-mejor empezamos e-el c-capitulo?_

 _Kaname: Por supuesto cariño, pero no olvides que…_

 _Yuuki: ¡Cállate! *Mirando al frente* ¡Disfruten del capítulo!_

 **Capítulo 4. Presentación en Sociedad.**

Sus tacones no dejaban de pisotear el suelo con fuerza, andaba de un lugar a otro, dando vueltas por toda su alcoba. Sayori a su lado, la miraba preocupada, temiendo por el pobre suelo que acabaría muy mal trecho después de tantas sacudidas de tacones e idas y venidas de un lado para el otro.

-Tranquila Yuuki, todo va a salir bien, no es como si fueras a provocar un escándalo cuando pises la pista de baile- Contestó la joven con tranquilidad.

-¿Pero es que acaso no oíste a mis tíos? Su Alteza Real y el príncipe Kuran van a estar en mi debut en sociedad, ¡junto con toda la corte! ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?- Soltó exasperada, mientras su corazón se encogía más en su pecho y unas mariposas empezaban a revolotear nerviosas en su estomago.

Sayori se acercó a ella, la sujetó de los hombros y la zarandeó con suavidad.

-Yuuki, tienes todos los conocimientos necesarios sobre la familia real, te he enseñado todas las normas de etiqueta y protocolo, conoces las técnicas de baile y sabes emplearlas a la práctica y eres toda una artista tocando el violín. Estas preparada para salir allí y demostrarle a esa panda de pretenciosos con vestidos y trajes caros que una mujer de campo puede ser el ejemplo de la dama londinense perfecta. ¡Así que deja de preocuparte!- Le gritó, cansada de las constantes quejas de la menor.

Yuuki la miró sorprendida, Sayori Wakaba nunca, NUNCA, perdía los nervios con nadie, quizás ella fuera un caso especial. La señorita Cross asintió y le sonrió a su institutriz, la cual oficialmente se acababa de convertir en su dama de compañía.

-Está bien Yori- Se sonrojó.- Solo espero que mi familia se sienta orgullosa, no quisiera pifiarla delante de Su Alteza.

Sayori la abrazó y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-De Su Alteza no tienes que preocuparte, he oído que últimamente prefiere los juegos y las mujeres a presentarse en sitios como estos.

-Vaya señorita Wakaba, no esperaba eso de usted- Una tercera voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación de la joven se escuchó en la lejanía.

-¡Zero!

Yuuki giró emocionada, topándose con la imagen de una esbelta figura masculina de cabellos blancos y ojos purpura en un traje azul.

Corrió hacia él como una niña pequeña y le abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Azul marino?- Preguntó encarando una ceja.

-María me pidió que me vistiera así, para ir a juego con el vestido que ella llevará.

Yuuki sonrió y relajó los hombros, un vago recuerdo de una sonrisa inocente y unos cabellos tan blancos como la nieve le llegó a su mente. María Kurenai, la prometida de su primo. Una muchacha de su misma edad, con un cuerpo menudo y atractivo y un rostro que irradiaba inocencia. Si, Zero se la había presentado una vez que la trajo a la mansión de los Kiryu a cenar.

Sin duda alguna, podía leerse a leguas que aquella fémina estaba perdidamente enamorada del heredero de los Kiryu. María tenía un año más que ella, y cuando la conoció le pareció una mujer demasiado reservada, ella sabía que amaba a Zero, y que su primo –el cual se había convertido en un hermano para ella- la adoraba. Sin embargo la señorita Kurenai no le transmitía ningún sentimiento de calidez como lo hacían Sayori o Zero e Ichiru. Sonrió enternecida. Los gemelos se habían empeñado en hacerla sentir como en casa des de que llegó, aun que le costó bastante acercarse al mayor, Zero también podía ser muy reservado. Torció el gesto, ahora que lo pensaba, Zero y María eran tal para cual.

-Yuuki- La voz de su primo la trajo en sí de nuevo.

-Perdona, ¿decías?- Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ya es la hora- Y la sonrisa se disolvió y su cuerpo se quedó rígido a la vez que empalidecía.

Zero rió y le ofreció el brazo a su prima. Yuuki, hecha un manojo de nervios se agarró a su brazo y empezó a andar, con Sayori a su izquierda mientras caminaban hacia el salón de baile, donde toda la nobleza les esperaba junto con la corte el rey y el príncipe. _¿Aun se puede dar marcha atrás?_

Aspiró con fuerza delante de la puerta. _Que sea lo que Dios quiera_. Y entró.

OOO

Los ojos del príncipe captaron la figura más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Delante de la puerta principal se hallaba su viejo amigo y compañero Zero Kiryu, el cual agarraba a una joven de belleza singular.

Las orbes borgoña repasaron la figura femenina, la cual parecía sacada de un cuadro de lo hermosa que se veía. Unos ojos castaños como las hojas de otoño, una piel pálida y suave y unos cabellos marrones perfectamente recogidos en un peinado simple pero bello, por no decir de aquellos labios cincelados y pintados de un tono rojizo que provocaban ser besados. La inocencia, palpable en aquella joven, además de la belleza, remarcaba todos y cada uno de los perfectos rasgos de una dama.

Se sentía como en uno de sus libros, en un jardín lleno de flores silvestres, de diversas formas y colores, donde solo habitaba una flor distinguida esperando a ser cortada, y aquella muchacha era la flor más pura de aquel lugar.

Como dictaba la etiqueta, los primeros en conocer a la joven dama debían ser los del título nobiliario más alto, y como no él y su tío debían ser los primeros en recibir a la joven lady.

Desvió su mirada para encontrarse a su tío mirando a la fémina muy descaradamente, reconoció aquella mirada hambrienta, el más fiero y descontrolado deseo. Torció el gesto muy disimuladamente. ¡Solo le faltaba eso! que su lujurioso tío quisiera poseer a una lady, la cual por cierto, era la sobrina de uno de sus candidatos a primer ministro y uno de sus más fieles aliados.

Miró a Zero, el cual tenía una posición estoica y no cambiaba su apariencia seria delante de Su Alteza. Había que decirlo, el hombre tenía huevos, no por eso era de sus personas de confianza fuera del circulo que inmiscuía a su tío. Sin embargo nada servía para parar al rey, y eso Kaname lo tenía muy claro.

El príncipe y el heredero de los Kiryu intercambiaron miradas, era un aviso, una señal que indicaba peligro, los ojos de Kaname le advirtieron de las intenciones de su tío, y Zero horrorizado –aun sin demostrarlo- asintió en respuesta.

Zero se tensó, y Yuuki pudo percibirlo. El gemelo mayor miró al rey, para después volver a mirar a Kaname. No, aquello no podía estar pasando, su prima no, cualquiera menos ella…

Yuuki percibía la incomodidad de su primo a cada paso que daban Su Alteza Real y su Majestad, algo le inquietaba, y a juzgar por cómo miraba al rey, tenía algo que ver con él.

-Lord Kiryu- Apuntó Rido, saludando a Dallas.

-Su Alteza- Asintió. –Es un honor tenerle aquí, me alegra que haya podido aplazar sus quehaceres para venir al debut en sociedad de mi querida sobrina.

Rido sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y arrogante que compartió con Lord Kiryu.

-No tiene porque preocuparse, nunca me perdería una fiesta en la cual el anfitrión es uno de mis ministros, mucho menos de una joven tan hermosa.

Y fue allí cuando Zero temió lo peor.

Su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el título de primer ministro, y cuando decía cualquier cosa, significaba cualquier cosa, y como se creyera capaz de prostituir a su dulce y benévola prima con Su Alteza Real, ya podría darse por muerto, porque se encargaría personalmente de llevar a ese hombre a la tumba si era necesario, con tal de proteger la pureza de su cariñosa Yuuki.

Miró a Kaname con temor, suplicando silenciosamente que parase aquello que él no podía por su titulo e inmadurez, o que al menos lo aplazara hasta que tuviera un plan para evitar la locura que estaba pasando por la mente de su padre y de Su Alteza.

Kaname reaccionó ante la suplica de su amigo. Se acercó con cautela y le sonrió a la lady, presentándose oficialmente.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin lady Yuuki, sentía curiosidad por saber si la belleza de la familia era hereditaria, y ahora me siento complacido de ver que así es.

Doble jugada. Acababa de ganarse una sonrisa por parte de lady Kiryu y un hermoso rubor por parte de aquella joven tan hermosa, que sin querer aceptarlo, había logrado que su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo usual.

Tomó la delicada muñeca de Yuuki y se la acercó a los labios, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir la suave y delicada piel bajo estos, lo que originó una sensación de comodidad a su corazón. Se apartó de ella con delicadeza, mirando fijamente aquellas dos lagunas castañas, siendo hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella joven y la calidez que desprendieron sus ojos durante una decima de segundo en la que ambos encontraron miradas.

Yuuki enrojeció por segunda vez, tenía la visión más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen podido ver jamás, allí, delante de ella, y aquel hombre tan apuesto solo tenía la mirada puesta en ella. Oleadas de recelo y envidia se captaban a través de las miradas de las jóvenes que se encontraban por toda la sala. Sin embargo a ella no le importó, la música empezó a sonar tras haberse presentado cordialmente al príncipe y agradecerle el halago, y sin ella darse cuenta ya había comenzado a bailar con su tío en frente de toda la corte. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no captó la mirada hambrienta de Su Alteza, solo podía pensar en un color que no paraba de ir y venir a su mente. _Borgoña, como los ojos del príncipe._


	5. Capítulo 5 Fiebre

_¡Ya he terminado el curso! ¡El verano acaba de comenzar! No sabeis la alegría que me da el saber que los exámenes, los deberes, trabajos y actividades se han terminado por fin, ni que decir de levantarse temprano y pasarse largas horas escuchando a los profesores mientras hablan. Estoy muy, pero que muy feliz de haber terminado. Ahora toca: playa, solete, verano y acostarse a las cuatro de la mañana y levantarse a la una del mediodía! ¡Jajaja! Vale eso ultimo quizás no, ¡pero si que pienso aprovechar al máximo el verano! Y no os preocupéis que a pesar de estar fuera no me olvidaré de subir algún que otro capítulo de mis fics._

 _¡Les dejo! ¡Que disfruten de la lectura! ¡Y felices vacaciones a todos!_

 **Capítulo 5. Fiebre.**

Yuuki se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, abrió los ojos con pesadez y el sol le iluminó toda la cara.

-¡Yuuki despierta! ¡Hace un día maravilloso!- Escuchó la voz de Sayori y se levantó con desgana.

Se frotó los ojos y poco a poco dejó que su visión se entornara. Abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa.

Allí frente a su cama, en vez de estar su institutriz de cabellos rubios y perfectamente recogidos, con sus característicos ojos miel y sus posturas tan sumamente rectas, se encontraba una joven de no más de dos años que ella, con los cabellos blancos como la nieve cayendo en cascada hasta donde sabe dios, con los ojos de un hermoso e inusual tono rosado, un maravilloso vestido morado que le quedaba como anillo al guante y una radiante sonrisa en sus labios pintados de carmín.

-¿Shizuka?- Preguntó suavemente.

La joven se acercó hasta su cama y le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Ichiru me ha dicho que estarías aquí- Contestó. –Así que he venido a asegurarme de que despertaras- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-P-Pero…- Yuuki estaba incrédula.

¿Aquello se podía hacer? Es decir, ¡una dama no podía entrar así como así en casa ajena y visitar la habitación de otra dama sin ser invitada a pasar! O el mundo se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana o es que aquella belleza de mujer ignoraba por completo las reglas de protocolo. Y a juzgar por cómo llevaba el pelo, sí, aquella mujer era de las que manda al carajo la etiqueta.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora entendía porque Ichiru la había escogido como esposa.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el rato mirándome o te vas a levantar para que pueda ayudar a vestirte?- La voz de Shizuka la trajo en sí de nuevo.

-Oh. Por supuesto- Dijo levantándose, grave error. Tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama de golpe al sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

-¡Yuuki!- Gritó la mujer agachándose hacia ella. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

La nombrada negó y apretó los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Espera aquí voy a buscar agua fría- Dijo para después marcharse.

Yuuki apretó las sábanas bajo ella. No le agradaba la idea de tener que pasar constantes dolores de cabeza mientras asistía a las veladas de la nobleza, además, dentro de tres días toda la familia iría al palacio a una de las mayores fiestas de la corte.

Sonrió con amargura, quizás para de unos días los dolores disminuyeran, así lo ansiaba pues deseaba poder pasar una velada tranquila y serena junto a sus primos.

Una imagen veloz pasó por su mente y se sonrojó.

Y quizás en el fondo también ansiara ver a aquel hermoso ser de nombre Kaname Kuran. Pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Yuuki…- Una suave y risueña voz se escuchó des de la puerta.

La joven levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la bella Kurenai mirándola con cautela des de la puerta de su habitación.

-Shizuka me ha dicho que no te encontrabas muy bien así que he venido a hacerte compañía mientras ella y lady Sayori van a llamar a un medico.

Yuuki asintió y dejó pasar a María.

-¿Disfrutaste de la velada? Anoche no puede preguntártelo.

-Sí, a pesar de ser una celebración muy ostentosa, pude disfrutar de ella- Dijo siguiendo los pasos de la muchacha hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Siento si estos meses me he comportado muy frívola y distante contigo, es tan solo que no estoy acostumbrada a las nuevas compañías- Contestó agachando la mirada, hasta que su voz se hizo casi inaudible.

Yuuki le tomó una mano con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he puesto mucho de mi empeño al intentar acercarme a ti, es más, creo que también he sido un poco descortés.

María la miró sorprendida.

-¡Para nada! Eres la prima de Zero, y yo como joven lady debería haber tenido un comportamiento ejemplar con una persona tan cercana para mi prometido.

Los ojos de Yuuki brillaron de emoción al ver con que ahínco se intentaba disculpar. Suspiró agotada, si María quería que la perdonara entonces que así fuera.

-Está bien, perdóname tú a mí y yo obraré igual contigo- Acordó.

María sonrió avergonzada y asintió.

-Me parece justo.

OOO

El médico salió de la habitación en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Toda la familia Kiryu junto a Sayori se encontraban esperando una respuesta de cómo se encontraba la señorita Cross.

Dallas se acercó a él y agradeciéndole su trabajo lo acompañó hasta un lugar más alejado para poder dejar descansar a la muchacha que ahora dormía en su cama.

-Lady Yuuki tiene fiebre y dolores de cabeza, debe estar en constante reposo y es esencial asegurarse de que coma diariamente y en buenas proporciones. Le he dado un medicamente que acortará su malestar, posiblemente de aquí a dos días ya se encuentre bien de nuevo, si no es así no dude en llamarme.

El señor Kiryu asintió y le tendió la mano al hombre. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta al doctor para poder marcharse de la mansión.

Sin duda aquella jovencita se encontraba exhausta y debilitada, nada que un descanso no arreglara, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era que si aquello se alargaba quizás se necesitara una medicina más potente para contrarrestar la enfermedad.

Pero se veía a leguas que aquella muchacha tenía un cuerpo fuerte y resistente, con suerte o sin ella, la joven lograría pasarla sin mucho sufrimiento.

El médico miró la mansión que quedaba atrás de él. Asintió corroborando algo y se marchó con la certeza de que aquella sonrisa ya la había visto en algún otro sitio.

OOO

Dallas regresó al salón principal junto a su familia y los encontró a todos hablando suavemente para no despertar el sueño reparador de su sobrina.

Cuando sus esposa lo vio, fue corriendo hacia el en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- Preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

-Dice que se encuentra considerablemente bien, no es algo grave, un par de días de reposo y volverá a estar igual de sonriente que siempre.

Celia suspiró relajando los hombros, no sabría que habría hecho si su adorada sobrina hubiese sufrido el mismo destino de su hermana. Miró a sus hijos con una bella sonrisa y asintió en confirmación del estado de su prima.

-Señorita Wakaba, no se preocupe puede ir a verla, estoy segura de que Yuuki apreciará su visita- Le dijo a Sayori la cual la miraba con preocupación.

La institutriz asintió y en una pequeña reverencia se marchó para ver a su pupila.

Dallas contempló el hermoso y ahora sereno rostro de su esposa. Aquellos cabellos castaños y ondulados, sus ojos esmeralda resaltando su belleza, y aquel hermoso rostro perfecto y sin macula. Celia era un reencarnación de la belleza misma, por eso se había casado con ella muchos años atrás. ¿Se casó por amor? Para nada, sin embargo sí que deseaba a su mujer, pues su cuerpo bien definido y voluptuoso era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Mas teniendo a aquella fémina en tu cama y pudiendo saciarte hasta que tu cuerpo no tuviese mas aguante.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por si le causaba dolor o le incomodaba hacer el amor con él. Simplemente se desahogaba con su cuerpo. ¿Pero que mas daba? Dallas sabía que Celia lo amaba, sabía que le sería fiel hasta el final de sus días, y eso bastaba. Él podría hacer lo que quisiera, como irse con alguna dama de compañía sin que su mujer se enterase. ¿Adulterio? ¿Y que si lo era? Era un hombre que sentía satisfacción con deseos y placeres carnales, y su mujer por muy hermosa que fuera no lo satisfacería todas las noches. La fidelidad y el amor eterno para el no significaban nada, los votos que juró el día de su boda ya los había incumplido un centenar de veces, así que ¿para qué mentir? No sentía amor por su mujer, la apreciaba, pues reconocía numerosas virtudes de ella, pero ¿llegar a verla como su igual? ¿Respetarla y amarla? ¡Por favor! ¡Aquello solo eran patrañas! Ningún hombre casado cumplía sus votos.

Pensó en su querida sobrina, ella también era hermosa, casi o incluso más hermosa que su madre o su tía. ¿Estaría dispuesto a entregársela a Su Alteza, por el puesto de primer ministro? Frunció el ceño. Le prometió a Kaien que cuidaría de su hija y se encargaría de encontrarle un esposo merecedor de ella. Y él era un hombre de palabra, además de que no quería tirar por los suelos la reputación de su sobrina ni la de su familia, ofreciendo a su sobrina a Su Alteza Real como un trozo de carne que pudiera pasar de mano en mano. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había una forma de conseguir ese título y mantener a Yuuki en una posición alta, bien alta, y, aun que la chiquilla tuviese que satisfacer los deseos sexuales de aquel hombre, era algo que valía la pena ¿no?


	6. Capítulo 6 La Casa Real

**Capítulo 6. La Casa Real.**

Los ojos borgoña del príncipe contemplaban el bello atardecer que se vislumbraba al horizonte. La brisa primaveral mecía sus negros cabellos, desordenando algún que otro mechón.

Había salido a la terraza a tomar el aire tras un arduo día de preparativos en el palacio; toda la mañana la había pasado con las modistas, mientras le elegían el traje que esta noche portaría en la celebración.

Al salir de su alcoba se había topado con dos de los ministros de su tío los cuales habían sido citados en una reunión con Su Alteza Real. Al ver con qué rapidez se había tomado el ir a recibirlos –nótese el sarcasmo- se vio en la obligación de ir en busca de su tío para avisarle de que sus ministros esperaban abajo, ya que los sirvientes estaban demasiado ocupados y el encargado de dicha tarea había sido reprendido por entrar a la habitación del rey cuando este se encontraba "en sus asuntos personales", sin ser bienvenido.

Tras una larga discusión con Rido y una que otra mirada de asco a las mujeres que allí se encontraban, logró sacarlo de su alcoba para que recibiera a sus invitados.

Los ministros junto con el rey y el príncipe se reunieron para acabar de aclarar el coste financiero de la fiesta de esta noche, y después de una larga y minuciosa charla con los ministros en los cuales Kaname mas que ser partidario fue participe, se despidieron y cada cual regresó a sus aposentos. Rido para continuar con su tarea inacabada de placeres carnales y el príncipe para relajarse en su lectura.

Pero Kaname a estas alturas le era imposible relajarse.

Ya llevaba días en los cuales sus momentos de ocio se veían interrumpidos por aquel recuerdo. El bello recuerdo de aquella hermosa joven.

Decir que lady Yuuki era bella era quedarse corto; aquellos ojos castaños como las avellanas, su hermoso cabello laceo y brillante, su pálida y tersa piel, y aquellos labios cincelados de color carmín que provocaban ser devorados.

La joven se le había grabado a fugo en su mente, y aun que intentara obviar el recuerdo no lo conseguía, tan solo intensificaba las sensaciones que aquella mujer estando tan cerca de él le provocaban. Aun recordaba perfectamente la suavidad de su piel al tomar con delicadeza su mano, inclusive cuando su piel fue acariciada por sus labios. Y como no recordar aquel brillo juguetón y travieso en los ojos de su lady. Como el vestido que parecía haber estado diseñado especialmente para ella remarcaba sus latentes curvas, afianzando más el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos.

El príncipe apretó los dientes, reprochándose por tales deseos inapropiados. No era bueno desear tales cosas, en especial de una joven hermosa que buscaba ser desposada y…

 _Y que además es la sobrina de uno de los ministros más leales de tu tío, el rey, el hombre al cual intentas destronar. ¿Recuerdas?_

Acercarse a la joven Cross seria firmar su sentencia, y todo el plan que había preparado por restituir un consejo de ministros honorables y echar a su tío del trono se irían a la basura.

¿Pero cómo olvidar aquellas sonrisas de alegría y aquella mirada juguetona e inocente por parte de la joven las cuales iban dirigidas e él y tan solo a él?

Sí, lady Yuuki era un peligro, un peligro para su mente intranquila y para su corazón palpitante que rebosaba alegría con tan solo recordar su sonrisa.

No.

Tan solo era un engaño.

Sí, eso era; sonrisas falsas y miradas altaneras, para llamar su atención, ocultas tras aquel disfraz de inocencia.

¿Por qué, donde se había visto una dama sonriente y alegre que irradiara pura e indiscutible inocencia en un lugar tan hipócrita como lo era la alta sociedad?

Pura mentira, eso era lady Yuuki; un disfraz que tapaba su falsedad. ¿Verdad?

 _¿De verdad te crees todas esas patrañas y sandeces que tu mismo te estás infundado?_

A quien engañaba, ni el mismo se creía sus propias palabras. O bien era cierto que Yuuki era una alma pura y bondadosa, o era muy buena en el arte del engaño y la hipocresía, y sinceramente su mente prefería decantarse por la primera opción ¿y porque no decirlo? También su corazón.

-¿Majestad?- Una voz grave a sus espaldas le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con uno de los sirvientes. Enarcó una ceja en busca de una respuesta por la cual había sido interrumpido de sus pensamientos y el sirviente prosiguió a hablar.

-Lady Ruka Souen la espera abajo.

Y el sirviente se marchó por donde había llegado.

Kaname frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacia Ruka tan pronto en palacio? Algo ocurría, y Kaname rezaba por que fuera algo bueno porque no estaba con ánimos de escuchar malas noticias.

Se encaminó hacia el salón principal, atravesando los pasillos de la Casa Real y llegando hasta las escaleras que daban al piso inferior.

Des de arriba pudo contemplar a la joven aristócrata. La cual le esperaba de pie con su característico porte elegante.

Bajo las escaleras con parsimoniosa elegancia, todo ante la atenta mirada de la fémina. Y después de acercó a ella saludándola cortésmente tal y como dictaba el protocolo.

Allí residía otro problema, pensó.

Ruka Souen era una de las candidatas que su tío había escogido para que fuese su esposa, y pensar en lady Yuuki solo traería problemas al futuro compromiso de ambos.

-No logro entender el motivo de tu visita Ruka, la fiesta no es hasta esta noche.

La nombrada le sonrió suavemente, una sonrisa de incomodidad que era palpable en su mirada.

-No he venido a hablarte de eso Kaname- Contestó con suavidad aun con aquella molestia oprimiendo su pecho.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó paciente.

-Y-Yo…- La joven no pudo mas, sus ojos se humedecieron y su sonrisa se crispó. Ya no era capaz de aguantar, no cuando el corazón de otra persona estaba en juego.

El príncipe reaccionó rápidamente y la arrastró hasta un lugar más reservado en el que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. No era necesario que los sirvientes vieran aquello y mucho menos que cotillearan sobre la joven aristócrata.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca, Kaname cerró la puerta con llave, impidiendo que alguien entrara, y se acercó nuevamente a lady Ruka, la cual a pesar de sus ojos humedecidos y su palpable tristeza no abandonaba su recta posición en ningún momento.

Era de admirar, y Kaname lo sabía.

La familia Souen era uno de sus más fieles aliados, y de las pocas familias que aun juraban lealtad al antiguo y _verdadero_ rey; Haruuka Kuran.

Y cuando sucedió la tragedia, su familia fue de las primeras en brindarle apoyo al pequeño niño desprotegido y vulnerable.

Algo de lo que estaría eternamente agradecido.

Y algo que Rido desconocía, por eso había escogido a lady Ruka como candidata para ser su esposa sin saber que la joven condesa era amiga del príncipe.

Kaname se había criado con niños nobles, hijos de padres que formaban parte de la corte real, y Rido en su ignorancia había permitido que forjara amistades con ellos, los cuales ahora le brindaban fidelidad y lealtad, algo de lo que Rido iba a necesitar en un futuro si quería vencerle.

Y justo por eso Kaname era conocedor de todo lo que pasaba por las mentes de sus amigos. En especial de Ruka, la cual para la mente del joven y astuto príncipe era como un libro abierto.

-Ruka, ¿qué te inquieta?- Preguntó con calma, evitando alterar los frágiles sentimientos de la fémina.

-Kaname no creo poder seguir así, pendiendo de un hilo y negándole lo que ambos sabemos que es correspondido.

El príncipe cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquello era demasiado para ella, lo sabía.

-¿Insinúas que…?- Intentó decir, mas fue acallado.

-No sé qué hacer, temo hacerle daño a él y hacerte daño a ti.

En efecto, Ruka estaba enamorada, y aquello no prodigaba nada bueno, no si quería convertirse en su prometida.

Su primo y mejor amigo, e hijo de lord y lady Kain, además de otra de las familias nobles más leales a los Kuran, _a los verdaderos Kuran,_ codiciaba su corazón, y ella no podía entregárselo al completo a Akatsuki por la mera razón de que no podía ni se vería en la posibilidad de dejar a Kaname en manos de esa víbora de Sara Shirabuki.

Sara era un peligro para las familias que servían al príncipe, puesto que la única heredera que quedaba de los Shirabuki le era leal a Rido Kuran.

Y Ruka la odiaba, la odiaba por haber intentado seducir a Kaname y a Takuma, dos de sus amigos. Por no decir que las habladurías contaban lo impura que era lady Shirabuki.

Pero no podían hacer nada, Sara ocupaba un título nobiliario muy alto y aquello los dejaba en desventaja, excepto a Kaname y a Takuma, los cuales la veían como la ramera de la corte por haber intentado lo inaudito con sus dotes femeninas.

-Ruka, nunca quise obligarte a tomar esta decisión, no es necesario que me escojas a mí si tu corazón pertenece a Akatsuki. No tienes que demostrarme nada, ya sé que me eres leal y con eso me basta.

La nombrada sonrió tiernamente, secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Se que no está en mi obligación Kaname, pero no puedo dejarte solo, no cuando más lo necesitas, ni tampoco podemos permitir que te comprometas con un enemigo de tu familia.

Una pequeña sonrisa -tan corta que Ruka no pudo llegar a apreciar- surcó los labios del príncipe.

Saber que no estaba solo, que tenía amigos y lealtades, le hacía sentirse un poco mejor en aquel frío y cruel mundo.

-¿Entonces qué propones?

La pregunta no era necesaria, sabía lo que Ruka quería, pero el aun no era capaz de aceptar, mucho menos con la imagen de lady Yuuki ocupando su mente.

Los ojos impacientes de Ruka tan solo confirmaban la verdad.

Se acercó suavemente a ella y tomo con suma delicadeza su mano, depositó un casto beso en su dorso y se acercó más a ella. Ambas miradas chocaron, pero en ningún momento mostraron ni siquiera un atisbo de amor.

Justo cuando sus labios se rozaban, dispuestos a tocarse y empezar un suave beso, Kaname se apartó de ella, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Miró a la joven dama y se disculpó de la forma más cordial posible, no era capaz, no cuando ambos corazones palpitaban a causa de diferentes personas.

-Perdóname Ruka, pero no siento nada hacia ti más allá de amistad, y tampoco puedo quitarle a otro hombre lo que le pertenece, mas si es uno de mis amigos, no sería nada caballeroso por mi parte.

Ruka suspiró, y muy en el fondo se sintió aliviada, sin embargo sabía que si no eran capaces de besarse tampoco serian capaces de comprometerse, no por ahora, y a la joven aristócrata el tiempo se le acababa.

OOO

Toda la familia Kiryu junto a la pequeña lady Cross y su institutriz viajaban en los carruajes hacia la Casa Real donde se celebraría una de las fiestas más populares de la alta sociedad.

Lord Kiryu viajaba en el primer carruaje junto a su encantadora mujer, la cual no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que su esposo les había dicho horas antes.

 _Mientras lady Yuuki se acicalaba en su alcoba con ayuda de su dama de compañía, el señor Kiryu había hecho llamar a su mujer y a sus hijos para hablarles de la decisión que había tomado._

 _-¡No puedes hacer eso!_

 _Sin embargo no esperaba tener que discutir con su heredero sobre dicha decisión._

 _-La decisión ya está tomada- Contestó obviando la cara de su hijo._

 _-Pero padre la estas…_

 _-Sé muy bien lo que esto conlleva_ , _no necesito que me lo recuerdes Ichiru_ \- _Volvió a decir, alzando su tono de voz._

 _-¡Justo por eso!- Chilló Celia al borde del llanto. –Si sabes sobre las consecuencias que tomaran tus actos ¿porque quieres seguir con esto?_

 _-Celia ya basta- Ordenó._

 _-¡No!- Gritó a la defensiva. - Dallas nunca te he pedido nada, te he apoyado en todas y cada una de tus decisiones, pero no puedo aceptar esto, ¡no puedo permitir que te lleves a lo único que me queda de mi hermana!- El líquido salino humedeció sus ojos y comenzó a caer, recorriendo sus mejillas y su hermoso rostro, pero no flaqueó en ningún instante, se mantuvo firme._

 _-Celia…- Un leve susurró salió de los labios de lord Kiryu, impactado ante la confianza de su esposa al decir aquellas palabras._

 _Lady Kiryu no era tonta, era una mujer fuerte y lista, tenía valor y confianza y aquello era algo de lo que Dallas nunca se había dado cuenta._

 _Zero frunció el ceño, aun no podía entender el comportamiento ruin y egoísta de su padre. Tan ocupado estaba de sus propios asuntos con otras mujeres que no fue capaz de apreciar a su esposa, la única mujer que seguía a su lado a sabiendas de todo el daño que le había causado._

 _-Padre no lo hagas- Imploró el mayor de los gemelos._

 _Dallas apretó los dientes. Jamás habría imaginado que su familia se pusiera en su contra, ¿es que acaso no entendían el título que estaba en juego?_

 _Aun así no iba a ceder, su decisión estaba tomada, y si Su Alteza estaba de acuerdo con él, entonces no habría hombre en la faz de la tierra que fuera capaz de evitar lo que estaba por suceder._

 _-Lo lamento pero ya he tomado una decisión, y nada va a evitar que la lleve a cabo. – Habló dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposa y su primer varón.-Yuuki se casará con Su Alteza Real; Rido Kuran._

Sí, Celia aun no podía creer que su esposo hubiese sido capaz de hacerle eso a su bella e inocente sobrina. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente para conversar con Yuuki, ¡Santo Dios! ¡Ni siquiera habían tenido un momento a solas para poder desahogarse! Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, y tan poco tiempo…

Lady Kiryu siempre había querido tener una hija, una dulce y adorable criaturita a la que criar con las mismas enseñanzas con las que su hermana mayor la había educado.

Porque su madre no contaba.

Aquella mujer fría y superficial que se había negado a pasar tiempo con sus hijas y la cual había desheredado a su hermana mayor por enamorarse de un vizconde, al cual ella detestaba por la simple razón de ser un hombre de campo.

Celia nunca pudo entenderlo.

Emma había sido siempre el orgullo de su madre, y cuando su hermana le presentó a su prometido su madre la echó de casa. Gracias al cielo su padre las amaba con todo su corazón, y no dudó en aceptar al joven vizconde Kaien Cross como prometido para su hija. Tras la boda, su padre murió, y Emma luchó con todas sus armas para hacerse cargo de la tutela de Celia, la cual tan solo poseía dieciocho escasos años. Pero su madre se negó alegando que no permitiría que Emma manchara el buen nombre de la familia.

Lo cual era absolutamente mentira ya que Kaien Cross era un hombre honorable y respetado con un título nobiliario muy alto.

Sin embargo ambas aun se mantuvieron en contacto mediante cartas, y Celia fue partícipe del dulce y eterno amor que el vizconde le profesaba a su hermana. Fue una lástima que no hubiesen tenido más hijos.

Pero tuvieron a Yuuki, la dulce y gentil Yuuki. Su sobrina era un caramelito en medio de una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Peligro.

Muchos hombres las codiciarían en un futuro, por eso Kaien les pidió que se hicieran cargo de ella, para protegerla y prepararla para lo que pronto acontecería. ¿Y qué hizo su marido? Entregársela en bandeja de plata al macho alfa de todos aquellos lobos.

Rido Kuran era un monstruo, alguien al cual no podían retener, era increíblemente astuto, ingenioso y traicionero. Pero si algo destacaba en él, era su insaciable deseo por las mujeres y la lucha.

Y Celia había sido testigo.

Lady Kiryu conocía aquella faceta sangrienta y lujuriosa del rey, si no de primeras, si que la conocía de segundas.

Y no era una estúpida.

La mujer había sido cómplice de la mirada hambrienta y voraz que Su Alteza le había dedicado a su sobrina durante toda la noche.

Y había temido por ello.

Dallas le iba a arrebatar a la segunda cosa que mas amaba en aquel mundo, y ella tendría que quedarse de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada.

OOO

Tras la pareja, en el segundo carruaje se encontraban los dos varones Kiryu junto a lady Cross y su dama de compañía.

Yuuki contemplaba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que se vislumbraba, escuchando a sus espaldas los reclamos de la Señorita Sayori Wakaba pidiéndole que no asomara la cabeza.

Los ojos violetas del heredero de los Kiryu contemplaban la infantil escena. Su prima irradiaba inocencia y alegría allá donde fuera. Y Zero era consciente de que esos ojos llenos de brillo e ilusión se opacarían cuando Yuuki supiera sobre la propuesta de compromiso entre ella y Rido Kuran.

Y aquello le roía el alma.

Su bella prima había tardado en volver a sonreír tras la llegada a su hogar, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y ahora iluminaba cada rincón de la mansión. No podía permitir que su sonrisa se borrara.

Se odiaría eternamente si Yuuki sufría algún daño a manos de Su Alteza, y la verdad era aquella, la joven y frágil lady corría peligro en las garras de Rido Kuran.

Pero no iba a permitirlo.

Aun que tuviera que mover mar y montañas y recurrir a los trucos más despiadados y traicioneros, no permitiría que Rido pusiera siquiera un dedo sobre su prima.

¿Pero cómo evitar lo inevitable?

No existía forma alguna para impedir tal compromiso, a no ser que Rido se volviese piadoso y renunciara a los placeres carnales –la cual cosa era remotamente imposible- el destino de su prima ya estaría sellado.

La única forma de evitar que Yuuki se comprometiera con Rido sin causar un escándalo ante la alta sociedad era…

Algo hizo clic en su mente y sus ojos se iluminaron, pero con la misma velocidad con la que su sonrisa se había ensanchado volvió a desvanecerse.

Nadie conocía a Yuuki lo suficiente como para querer proponerle matrimonio, y aun que estuvieran dispuestos, el no lo estaba para soportar a un pretencioso y asqueroso noble que quisiera poseer a su prima. Jamás se le ocurriría dejarla marchar tan rápido.

Él no podía comprometerse con ella, ya estaba prometido con María, y amaba con locura a la dulce y fría Kurenai no podría traicionarla de esa forma. Ichiru tampoco podía, se encontraba en sus mismas, y tampoco creía conocer a alguien el cual conociera lo suficientemente bien y el cual quisiera casarse con Yuuki.

De repente, un rostro muy familiar vino a su mente.

Quizás, y solo quizás él sí que podría ayudarlo.

Porque aparte de la mirada deseosa del rey hacia su prima, durante toda la velada, había podido notar una mirada más que iba dirigida a Yuuki. Una mirada muy peculiar que más de una vez se había encontrado con la mirada de su prima.

Una mirada que provenía de aquellos inigualables y bellos ojos borgoña.

Sí, existía alguien que si que podía ayudarlo.

Alguien al que denominaban; príncipe.


	7. Capítulo 7 Propuesta de Matrimonio

_Tres, dos uno…_

 _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Si, si. Ya se: me quieren matar. ¡Pero bueeeeeno! La vida no es eterna. En fin, solo quiero decirles antes de que empiecen a lincharme y a perseguirme con fuego y pinchos… ¡Ai! ¡Oye tú! Estate quieta que aun no he terminado de hablar. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Que ya se están acercando para matarme? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No! ¡Todavía no me he despedido!_

 _Felices vacaciones de verano a todos, muchos, muchos besos. Espero que les guste este capítulo y no olviden comentar. ¡Byeeeeeee!_

 _¿¡Pero que mierd*!? ¿¡De donde han sacado un tanque!?_

 _ **IMPORTANTE:**_ _(Una cosita más, mirando y mirando me di cuenta de que "Alteza" se refiere al príncipe o princesa y "Majestad" al rey y a la reina. Así que mil perdones por la confusión. No pienso cambiar los demás capítulos por el momento, así que escribo esto para que comprendáis. A partir de ahora Kaname será "Su Alteza Real" y Rido "Su Majestad")._

Fue ella, ella; la razón de tu desvelo. Es ella, ella. Tu sentimiento de consuelo.

"Ella" se marchará pronto, con sus alas de ángel, tintineando el cascabel

Ella jamás será tuya… es de otro ¿Que dices? ¿No me crees?

 **Capítulo 7. Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Cuando ambos carruajes estacionaron, un sirviente les abrió la puerta. Yuuki pudo admirar al fin la arquitectura del palacio y los bellos jardines que escondía el horizonte. El sol se estaba escondiendo, y la luna pronto reaparecería para iluminar la noche junto a sus fieles amigas, las estrellas.

-Es enorme…- Murmuró, con un gesto de asombro demasiado palpable.

-Yuuki, utiliza otra palabra, esa es demasiado grotesca.

-Y da a entender "otras" cosas- Rió Shizuka, acercándose a la lady junto a María.

-¡Lady Hio, por favor!

-Oh, querida no te escandalices, todas sabemos lo que acontece después de una boda. Y tu eres la más ansiosa por casarte con el hijo de Lord Kiryu- Le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, y Yuuki tan solo alcanzó a ruborizarse.

Lady María gruñó, muy bajito para que nadie se percatara, pero Yuuki notó la mandíbula apretada. Hasta ella, una chica de campo se escandalizaba con las palabras de lady Shizuka.

-Yuuki, ¿has visto a Zero?- Peguntó intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Ella negó, contrariada. Estaba segura de haberlo visto minutos antes, pero ahora no lograba encontrarlo entre la muchedumbre de nobles que se arremolinaban en la entrada.

-Dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que atender con su Alteza Real. Y desapareció- Ichiru Kiryu se unió a la conversación femenina.

Lady María palideció, ¿las habría escuchado en su charla para nada sana?

-Tranquilas _my ladys_ , estoy acostumbrado al carácter de mi prometida, no deben ruborizarse- Si por algo era conocido Ichiru era por esa sonrisa de travieso y por su afán a las pequeñas bromas. Yuuki había logrado acostumbrarse a sus juegos poco agradables, pero siempre conseguía sorprenderla.

-Ichiru, después de la fiesta, ¿crees que tu y yo podríamos…?

-¡Shizuka!

El reclamo de las tres mujeres llegó hasta los oídos de los más alejados del palacio. Ichiru rió, y contempló los mofletes hinchados de su prima, pensó en Zero, deseando, no, rogando que el plan de su hermano funcionara. O si no Yuuki estaría condenada de por vida.

OOO

-Me alegra tu visita Lord Kiryu, pero no logro comprender porque no podías esperar hasta la velada para entablar una conversación conmigo. ¿Tan urgente es lo que te ha llevado a correr precipitadamente hasta mi despacho?

Zero tomó aire tres veces seguidas, inspirando y expirando. El convite empezaría dentro de quince minutos y el tiempo apremiaba.

-Se…- Cogió aire. Nervioso. –Se que atender una reunión conmigo en estos momentos es prácticamente imposible para su Alteza, pero seré breve. He venido aquí para pedirle un favor.

Kaname tomó la corbata rojo borgoña que descansaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio, bien doblada y planchada. Procedió a colocarla sobre la camisa de su cuello de una forma irracionalmente perfecta y miró a su interlocutor, con una mirada le indicó a Zero que prosiguiera.

-Mi padre va a prometer a Yuuki en matrimonio…- Las manos del príncipe temblaron durante una fracción de segundo. –Con su Majestad.

Lord Kuran notó en ese preciso instante como una ira desconocida lo invadía de los pies a la cabeza. No fue consciente de la fuerza con la que hizo el nudo, tampoco del gesto involuntario y tosco al colocarse el chaleco. Pero por la mirada de desesperación que Zero le mostró pudo predecir que no se trataba de una broma pesada; era la cruel realidad que venía a azotarle el corazón y las entrañas.

Kiryu contempló su semblante, continuaba tan estoico e intocable como siempre, no había percibido ni un atisbo de dolor o malestar en su mirada, y eso lo inquietó.

-Y supongo que quieres impedir que eso suceda.

Las palabras tan sencillamente monótonas en la voz del príncipe lo dejaron sin fuerzas. No había ni un deje de ira o celos en ellas, y si Kaname no sentía nada por su prima entonces le sería imposible lograr el objetivo que tenía en mente.

-En efecto

Kaname se colocó la casaca roja mientras se miraba al espejo, plisando algunas arrugas que habían quedado. Los detalles dorados junto con el contraste negro de los pantalones y el chaleco le ofrecían una imagen elegante y seductora.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?- Por primera vez, miró al heredero de los Kiryu directamente a los ojos.

Zero se aclaró la garganta, tomo todo el aire que le fue posible y rezo a algún dios para que el lado bondadoso de Kaname se apiadara de él, porque toda la seguridad con la que había entrado a la estancia se había esfumado como el viento.

-Lo soy. Quiero a mi prima, y no voy a permitir que alguien como su Majestad le arrebate su inocencia.

Kaname tomó aire, indeciso. Más eso no es lo que demostró. De alguna forma retorcida su corazón también le gritaba que no debía permitir que aquella dama se convirtiera en la mujer de su tío. Pero simplemente era un suicidio impedir el compromiso.

-No puedo evitar que se comprometan Zero, la decisión del rey es incuestionable- Kaname lo llamó por su nombre, ciertamente era extraño, pero sabía que era su forma de hacerle razonar.

Sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano cuando recordó la sonrisa angelical de su prima, debía luchar por su protección, o perdería a una de las personas más bondadosas que existían en este mundo.

-¿Y qué crees que pasará cuando Lady Cross contraiga nupcias con su Majestad? Tu tío no es necio Kaname, si mi prima queda… embarazada, todos tus esfuerzos por restituir el consejo y tomar el poder habrán sido en vano. Rido tendrá un heredero y tú serás apartado.

-Jamás lo permitiré- Gruñó el mayor.

Las palabras de Zero se repitieron en su mente como un latigazo. No quería ver a la lady embarazada de ese monstruo, y tampoco permitiría que su tío continuara gobernando Gran Bretaña a sus anchas, haciendo con el poder que le había arrebatado a su padre lo que se le antojara.

-¿Entonces qué propones?- El albino notó la mandíbula contraída del príncipe y dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina. Había dado en el centro de la diana.

-Si mi prima se compromete con otro hombre de la corte antes de que mi padre y tu tío acuerden el trato de poco servirá que su Majestad acepte desposarla. Ya será de otro.

Kaname soltó una risa amarga, Zero era condenadamente inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

Pero no era un genio, y se le escapaba el pequeño detalle de que, por muy hermosa que fuera Yuuki, ningún noble en su sano juicio aceptaría casarse con una mujer que no puede proporcionarle nada.

 _Ya será de otro._

Una realidad que no entraba en su mente. No podía ni quería verle con nadie. Y eso era algo que lo abrumaba de sobremanera, ¿en qué clase de hombre lo había convertido aquella chiquilla?

-Lady Cross no tiene nada que ofrecer.

-Te equivocas, es la heredera de Iversley cualquier noble…

-Cualquier noble de la corte que se precie sabe que su padre sigue con vida y que ha mandado a su hija al cuidado de los Kiryu. Como ya he dicho, Yuuki no tiene nada que ofrecer- Kaname lo cortó con el ceño fruncido, cansado de mantener esta conversación.

-Kaname, no puedo permitir que la toque- El tono de suplica en su voz le hizo voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Porque no la desposas tu?- Cuestionó.

-Sabes que amo a María.

Zero no creyó lo que escuchó tras eso, ¿el príncipe acababa de resoplar? ¿Kaname Kuran acababa de resoplar?

-Puede que uno de los nobles de confianza que siguen siendo devotos a mi padre, el rey- Remarcó ese pequeño detalle. –Acepte contraer nupcias con lady Cross.

En ningún momento la había nombrado como su prima. Si no que había dicho su nombre, todas la sílabas.

Aun así Zero negó, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Lo que estaba a punto de pedirle sobrepasaba las líneas de lo inaudito.

-No quiero que lord Aidou, lord Kain o lord Ichijou acepten unir a sus herederos con mi prima.

Kaname enarcó una ceja. ¿Entonces qué demonios quería?

-Quiero que seas _tu_ quien despose a Yuuki.

OOO

El baile comenzó con el sonido de los violines, y mientras Yuuki buscaba con una mirada angustiosa a su primo María y Shizuka hablaban amenamente acompañadas por los caballeros de la corte del príncipe.

-Lady Cross, ¿está buscando a alguien en especial?

Yuuki volteó para contemplar a lord Takuma Ichijou. Había oído que era el mejor amigo del príncipe y que poseía unas tierras cerca de donde ella vivía, aun que claro, las tierras del duque eran mucho más extensas y famosas que las de su padre. A pesar de ser asquerosamente rico había oído que estaba al cuidado de su abuelo ya que su padre había deshonrado a la familia cansándose con una mujer de clase media. Yuuki frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Que se creía la corte inglesa? El amor era libre y nadie podía imponerle reglas, además, las raíces de su madre habían sido humildes.

-Buscaba a mi primo, lord Ichijou.

-Por favor, llámeme Takuma, y siéntase libre de tutearme.

-Oh, de acuerdo Takuma.

De repente las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada del rey y todos los nobles alzaron la mirada hasta la amplia escalera de donde bajaban su Majestad y su Alteza Real.

Observó a Zero a lo lejos, escondido entre una de las columnas y contempló como el príncipe y su primo intercambiaban una mirada de decisión.

Uno a uno, las familias de la aristocracia se acercaron cortésmente hacia la realeza, saludándoles con cordialidad. Cuando fue el turno de la familia Kiryu, su tía Celia la tomó suavemente de la mano y le susurró unas palabras que no acabó de comprender.

-Majestad, es un honor y una dicha estar hoy aquí para celebrar el solsticio de invierno.

-El honor es mío lord Kiryu.

-No sé si recordará a mi sobrina, lady Cross. Hace poco fue presentada en sociedad.

-La recuerdo muy bien- El rey tomó su mano y besó el dorso de su muñeca, por un instante sintió asco al tacto de sus labios. –Tal belleza es difícil olvidarla.

Yuuki sonrió y se acercó al príncipe, ofreciendo de nuevo su muñeca en gesto educado. Él la miró unos segundos y después acarició sus dedos con suavidad, sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió calor, en sus mejillas, en su pecho y en su cuello.

Después notó como algo era depositado bajo su mano y por último notó los tibios labios de lord Kuran sobre su piel.

Ay, santo dios. ¿Que había sido eso?

Con cautela observó una carta envuelta en una cinta roja, la escondió entre los faldones de su vestido y miró al príncipe a los ojos. Él no paraba de mirarla ardientemente y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

María le había contado que él su Alteza jamás se relacionaba con ninguna dama de la corte a excepción de las prometidas de sus amigos más allegados, además había oído que el rey pensaba comprometerle con lady Shirabuki, una dama muy hermosa que ella no conocía de vista.

¿Entonces qué significaba aquella carta? Intrigada desenredó el lazo y abrió el sobre encontrando un pequeño papel doblado con una caligrafía perfecta.

 _Sé que es repentino, pero agradecería si pudieras reunirte conmigo después del segundo baile, detrás de las columnas más alejadas, donde se halla la estatua de eros y psique._

 _Kaname Kuran_

Yuuki sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba y rebotaba contra el suelo. Ay cielos, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Una audiencia privada con su Alteza detrás de unas columnas? Eso parecía más bien una reunión de dos amantes furtivos. Y ella no quería que nadie les viera, ni quería estar a solas con él. Pero era el príncipe, no podía decirle simplemente que no.

Ya había rechazado dos propuestas de matrimonio el mismo día en que fue presentada en sociedad, y cielos no quería recordar la actitud que habían tomado aquellos varones. _No merecían llamarse caballeros._ Vale que ella no tuviese mucho que ofrecer, pero no iba a venderse al primer hombre que demostrara una cierta atracción hacia ella, eso se lo había enseñado su madre.

¿Entonces que debía hacer? Quizás solo era un asunto importante… aun que eso debería de hablarlo con su tío. Oh, y si se había confundido al entregar el sobre y eso iba destinado a Zero o a su tío…no, imposible. Había un saludo distinto entre damas y caballeros.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Kaname Kuran quería verla, a solas.

Intrigada y mortificada, esperó impaciente hasta que acabara el baile y una vez se dieron los aplausos desapareció del salón y siguió el camino de columnas hasta dar con el paradero de la estatua de eros y psique. Había oído la historia del dios griego y su enamorada hacía años, pero nunca había comprendido como el corazón y el alma podía ir junta. Ella era optimista, pero también realista, y no creía en las almas gemelas.

- _¿My lady?_

Se giró para buscar al dueño de la voz y antes de poder hablar notó unos labios tibios contra los suyos, unas fuertes manos acariciar su cintura con delicadeza y un olor embriagador que solo podía ser de una persona.


	8. Capítulo 8 El beso del pecado

No sé como aun no quieren matarme…

Jeje…

Disfruten el capítulo (?)

Los poemas de amor son para los soñadores

Las guerras sanguinarias para malévolos criminales

Yo prefiero jugar un juego de seducción donde la presa es una dama…

…y el príncipe un cazador

 **Capítulo 8. El beso del pecado**

Yuuki abrió los ojos al sentir como se apartaban de ella y se quedó petrificada.

-M-Majestad… ¿Que hace aquí?

-¿Esperaba a alguien lady Cross?

-Yo…

Santo dios, el rey la había besado. Rido Kuran la había besado.

-Esto está muy mal.

Rido sonrió con picardía.

-No debe preocuparse _my lady-_ Acarició un mechón de su cabello. –Nadie lo sabrá.

-Usted es el rey…

-Oh, no te sientas inferior Yuuki, si es eso lo que te avergüenza no tendría reparos en convertirte en mi amante.

-Lo lamento majestad, no desearía…faltarle al respeto, pero mi intención no es convertirme en una… desvergonzada de la corte.

Se sujetó la falda del vestido e intentó caminar en dirección contraria pero él la retuvo con fuerza de una mano, y con una voz cargada de lujuria se acercó a su oído.

-¿Y si fueras mi reina?

Yuuki tembló e intentó soltarse de su agarre, no tenía fuerza suficiente para liberarse de alguien tan fuerte como él, además si le agredía en defensa propia la condenarían. Pero no podía permitir que un hombre como él le hablase de esa manera. Kaname era su príncipe, el futuro rey. Y ella jamás se convertiría en la esposa de un impostor como Rido Kuran.

-¡Le agradecería que me soltase majestad!

Hizo el intento de volver a zafarse pero el rey la empujó y cayó al suelo, las perlas que sujetaban su moño se soltaron y su cabello cayó alborotado. Una escueta lágrima escapó de sus ojos y dejó escapar un chillido que parecía el maullido de un gatito asustado.

 _¿Porque a ella?_

Entonces escuchó un sonido seco y cortante acercarse, un objeto voló en su dirección y se clavó en la columna más próxima al rostro de su Majestad.

El príncipe Kaname Kuran había disparado una daga muy cerca de la mejilla del rey. _Traición. Ofensa._

La mirada borgoña del príncipe se cruzó con los ojos castaños de Yuuki y ella pudo sentir el más claro alivio provenir des del fondo de su corazón.

Los pasos firmes de Kaname comenzaron a resonar como un eco hasta situarse en frente del rey y con una voz solemne proclamó:

-Tío, agradecería que alejases las manos de mi prometida.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Yuuki se percató de la cantidad de gente que había alrededor observando la escena como buitres curiosos.

-¿Tu prometida?- El rey dejó escapar aquellas palabras con veneno, pero Kaname no le prestó atención. Continuó andando hasta situarse en frente de Yuuki y con digna educación le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hace una hora lord Kiryu y yo formalizamos el compromiso.

Rido frunció el ceño y miró al primer ministro con una mirada enfurecida.

-Querido sobrino, me temo que te has confundido: solo el padre de lady Cross puede aceptar el compromiso de un varón que desee desposar a su hija, y sin la firma de lord Cross me temo que el compromiso no es válido.

Kaname sonrió con autosuficiencia y miró de reojo a Yuuki, tenía las mejillas rojas y mojadas y no paraba de mirarlo con confusión.

-Sin embargo tengo entendido que lord Kiryu recibió una carta donde quedaba a cargo de la tutela de lady Cross. Si tienes alguna objeción te mostraré el contrato que lord Kiryu firmó.- Kaname alzó una ceja a la espera de contestación, sabía que su tío estaba contra las cuerdas.

Zero, como futuro heredero de la familia Kiryu no podía tener voz ni voto hasta que su padre falleciera o traspasase el titulo, pero su hijo era condenadamente listo y sabía cómo falsificar la firma de su padre. Y Rido sabía que Kaname jugaba con la ley a su favor. Nadie sospecharía de un noble y mucho menos con la palabra verídica de su Alteza Real.

Rido lo contempló con superioridad y alzó la barbilla con altivez. Él jamás se disculpaba. Dio media vuelta seguido por los nobles de su corte y se encaminó hacia el salón de baile. Cuando notó sus pasos en la lejanía Kaname se relajó un poco y suspiró aliviado.

Yuuki observó al príncipe relajar los hombros y se asustó cuando Takuma los saludó des de lejos con un grito.

-¡Al fin Kaname se ha comprometido! ¡Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando este momento!

Yuuki se vio rodeada por los nobles mas agallegados del príncipe y se sintió abrumada cuando la invadieron con numerosas preguntas que no le daba tiempo a contestar. Buscó desesperada a alguien que la ayudara y por suerte Zero apareció para socorrerla de inmediato.

-Takuma ahora no es el momento, quizás más tarde…

-Oh claro. –Lord Ichijou miró a Yuuki con amabilidad y le sonrió, la verdad era que el hijo de Asato Ichijou era extremadamente apuesto. –Lo lamento si la he incomodado lady Cross, pero es que estamos muy felices de que Kaname haya decidido comprometerse con tan bella dama.

-Eh, yo…

El príncipe la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él en un acto sobreprotector que la hizo enrojecer, ¡que atrevido era ese hombre!

-Si nos disculpáis, desearía hablar con mi prometida a solas, regresaremos enseguida. Mientras podéis continuar festejando, la celebración aun no ha terminado y hay muchas damas que seguramente no tengan pareja para bailar.

Yuuki fue arrastrada hasta la otra punta del salón, Kaname la condujo por un ancho pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Había un par de sillones situados a la derecha y una amplia gama de estanterías repletas de libros que se alzaban hasta el techo.

-Esta es mi biblioteca privada- Aclaró el príncipe. –Puedes sentarte si gustas.

Ella aceptó y se sentó sobre el sillón más alejado de la puerta, des de los ventanales podía ver los amplios jardines del palacio, las vistas eran fabulosas.

Kaname se sentó en el otro sillón y la observó en silencio un par de segundos. Sus ojos viajaban de su rostro a su cabello despeinado y Yuuki enrojeció. Tenía muchas preguntas y no entendía que había sido eso del compromiso, todas las emociones se habían mezclado y ahora que estaba más calmada necesitaba explicaciones.

-¿Porque le ha dicho a su majestad que estábamos comprometidos?

-No he mentido- Confesó él. –Zero y yo habíamos hablado antes de comenzar la fiesta, me había hecho una petición y no he podido negarme.

-¿Que petición?

-Él quería que la desposara en matrimonio.

-¿¡Y ha aceptado!?- Yuuki se levantó de un salto del sillón y miró perpleja al príncipe.

-Así es.

-¿Y que hay de mi decisión? Se trata de mi mano.

-Yuuki…

-Con todos mis respetos Alteza, no le he dado el permiso de tutearme ni de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Kaname.

-¿Disculpe?

-Llámeme Kaname.

Kaname se levantó con elegancia y se aproximó hacia ella, instintivamente Yuuki dio un paso hacia atrás.

-U-Usted no tiene derecho a decidir con quién voy a casarme.

-Yo no, pero su tío Dallas Kiryu estaba dispuesto a ofrecerla como un trozo de carne al rey con tal de preservar su puesto como primer ministro en la corte. Así que era él o yo, y por como la he encontrado cuando mi tío había osado besarla, deduzco que no le hubiese gustado la idea de ser la esposa de mi tío.

-Usted no es estúpido, jamás iría en contra de los deseos del rey, por mucho que sean parientes- Yuuki dio dos pasos más hacia atrás.

-Tiene razón, tampoco estaba en mis planes comprometerme aun, pero no voy a permitir que otra mujer sufra a manos de mi tío, especialmente si se trata de ti.

Kaname avanzó con sigilo, como una presa, y Yuuki sintió calor ante la mirada hambrienta que él le dedicaba, se sentía deseosa de que él la tocara, de que la besara, de que…

Su espalda chocó contra la pared y pudo ver como Kaname sonrió al verla acorralada. Sus brazos se posicionaron a cada lado de su cabeza y Yuuki respiró nerviosa, sin saber porque notaba el corsé mucho mas apretado que antes.

-Yuuki…- Kaname susurró su nombre con deseo, acariciando cada letra.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y bajó hasta sus labios, quería que la besara, Dioses… mentiría si dijera que no quería sentir esa boca sobre la suya.

Él se acercó con lentitud hacia ella y su corazón empezó a latir descontrolado.

-Debes entender que no puedo permitir que mi tío te toque. Es la primera vez que deseo con tanta intensidad algo, y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo.

¿Por qué hacía tanta calor?

Ella tragó saliva y sintió que toda la ropa que llevaba encima era un estorbo.

-Kaname…

El príncipe acercó su rostro al suyo, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, sintió su calor y esa extraña y embriagadora sensación de placer. Entonces le besó, desesperada. Kaname correspondió con la misma desesperación y cuando el aire les faltó se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-Me deseas, ahora no puedes negarlo.

Yuuki enrojeció y buscó con la mirada cualquier cosa que no fueran esos ojos que ahora parecían arder en llamas.

-Yuuki, mírame.

Ella obedeció y le observó con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados.

-No puedo amarte como tu desearías, y sé que la felicidad que buscas en un matrimonio jamás la tendrás conmigo. Pero prometo cuidar de ti y serte fiel hasta mi muerte si aceptas casarte conmigo.

Yuuki lo miró entristecida, se sentía como si estuviese siendo sentenciada a la horca. Kaname jamás la amaría como cualquier dama desearía, pero al menos la respetaría y cuidaría de ella. Si tenía que escoger entre un rey despiadado y grosero y un príncipe solitario y orgulloso, prefería mil veces a Kaname antes que a Rido.

Y dios, no podía negar que deseaba a Kaname, deseaba ser suya y que él se entregase a ella. La palabra fidelidad resonó en su cabeza como un eco y sonrió. _Quería_ poseer al príncipe, aquella parte oscura y lujuriosa de su mente moría por tener a un Kaname desnudo y caliente encima de ella. _O debajo._

-Acepto.

Los labios del príncipe volvieron a poseer los suyos y Yuuki perdió la noción del tiempo y dejó de escuchar el tic-tac del reloj en el momento en que Kaname acarició sus pechos por debajo de la ropa.

Santo dios…cuanta perversidad podía caber dentro de una sola persona.


End file.
